What's The Chance?
by Hallow Avengence
Summary: Just a light hearted one-shot. Maddy/Jac friendship....Maddy/Linden and Jac/Joseph both implied.


Maddy stood at the end of Jac's bed, a book clutching in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other

**I don't know if Jac's still in hospital but I kind of though that after that episode where Maddy gets into trouble in theatre and Jac helps her out, that they should be friends…I've been meaning to find a way to do this for ages and I kind of had a brainwave while listening to my Maths teacher drone…. So enjoy and please review!**

Maddy stood at the end of Jac's bed, a book clutching in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Jac, for her part wasn't sure why she was here.

"Did someone put you up to this?"

Maddy glanced up, surprise crumbling onto her features, which was relapsed almost instantly with an impish smile. "No."

"So why are you here?" Jac raised an unconvinced eyebrow, causing Maddy gave a sigh and hold her hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't kill me, but I though you might be…lonely."

Staring full on into the stern, unbelieving gaze of the nonchalant woman in front of her, Maddy suddenly felt like a wounded gazelle with a Jac-look-a-like lion closing in on her. She gesture to the book in her hand.

"I though you might be bored so I brought this. It's good. You should like it."

Jac, whose first though was that she didn't remember swamping book preferences with the young SHO, smiled despite herself. "Thanks."

Maddy grinned. "And these are from the AAU staff. Get well flowers."

Jac raised an eyebrow. There was a snowballs chance in hell that AAU had, as Maddy suggested, sent the flowers, but she said nothing.

"So…"

"So…how are you?" Maddy, always a hater of awkward silences dragged up the first related question that came to mind.

Jac shrugged. "I'm not dead."

"Yeah…well that's always positive."

Uncharacteristically, they both smile shyly at each other.

"Do you want to sit down?" Jac nodded at the chair next to the bed.

"Sure."

"So…have you spoken to Joseph?"

Maddy shock her head, curls bounding merrily round her. "Not really."

"Linden?"

"Hm…?" Maddy glanced up, checks reddening slightly. Jac noted this with a slight smirk.

"I heard you found something that could clear his name."

Maddy sighed, and Jac was slightly overwhelmed by the sadden expression that passed over her colleagues face.

"It just seems to of made things worse. Jayne's not just threatening my job now, but Sam's too."

"I'm sure he appreciated it." Jac murmured quietly.

Maddy gave a stiff laugh. "You would think so."

Jac frowned. Why would someone not appreciate what Maddy had done? She'd put her job on the line to clear Linden's name. Jac glanced at the woman sat in front of her. Maddy's hands were clasped in her lap, her head bent downwards. Cold-hearted as she was, Jac could see that the young doctor was in hurt by Linden's attitude. And for some sickening reason, she wanted to comfort her. But doing that, meant touching and Jac didn't do touching, not affectionately anyway. So instead, she changed the subject.

"So what's this book about? You said I'd like it…has it got something to do with Hitler?"

--

Linden and Joseph, both of which had met, by chance in the canteen, made their way down stairs to the lower levels of the hospital, drawing up along the corridor leading to Jac's room.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see us." Joseph murmured in the blank official way that only he seemed to possess.

"When was the last time you visited?"

"Well…a while ago. I mean I've been caught up in the wedding. I'm sure she'll understand."

Reaching Jac's door, Joseph placed a hand on the knob. But hearing the sound of laughter, Linden held out a hand to stop him.

"Listen." He muttered. Gently, pushing open the door slightly both men peered round, readying themselves for the horrific scene behind the door, where in some twisted world Jac would be laughing.

Instead, they found Maddy sitting crossed legged on Jac's bed, both of the young doctors cackling about mature men and their…advantages.

"Dan had it all."

"Byrne senior wasn't so bad either."

Maddy sniggered. "So who was better…Junior or senior?"

Joseph quickly pulled the door closed and lent against it with his eyes closed.

"It's ghastly!" He whispered. "I thought it couldn't get worse…" Still murmuring to himself, the registrar sloped down the corridor, winding his stethoscope round his wrist.

Linden, grinning took one last looking though the plastic window by the door, watching Maddy's curls bouncing round her dimples as she laughed. Then followed the traumatised doctor back up to AAU.

**I hope it made you smile.**

**Please review.**

**Hallow**

**X**


End file.
